Beauty And The Croc
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Waylon Jones was known as the freak and monster to society. But he has someone special that changed his life back in high school. Killer Croc/Oc.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything except the plot and my OC**

* * *

Waylon Jones was sitting in his cage, chained up and feeling angry. He joined the traveling circus to get away from the trouble he caused in the past. He thought he can have a better life, but he was wrong.

He focused his attention to a crappy television that was hanging in front of the circus square. He doesn't want to look at the crowd that are calling him names and the ring master. The television shows the public library and a pretty woman standing there.

_It can't be!_

Waylon knew who that girl was. "Today, we are here at the Florida Public Library with this young lady name Kayla Harper," said the reporter. "She's here at the library because she will be working here and there's going to be a lot of activities for kids, and adults alike."

Waylon smiled. "Kayla," he whispered. "I'm here darlin. I'm here."

Suddenly, something hit him on the head. A young boy threw a rock at him. Waylon lets out a deep growl and he was greeted with a whip from his ring master. "Shut up freak!" he barked.

"You're not here to talk. You're here to make me some Goddamn money!"

After the show ends, Waylon was left alone. At least no one is laughing or taunting him about his appearance. Still in chains, Waylon laid down, closing his eyes and dream about the moment he met the girl that changed his life.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry about this chapter being short. But there will be more soon, so please review!**


	2. The Day It All Began

**Okay, I'm trying to recap the time where Croc was in high school before he was arrested.**

* * *

_10 Years Ago,_

Waylon sat in his desk, staring down and avoiding the gazes from other students. They would call him names, pick on him and beat him up. Ever since he was a child, he was a plague to the kids in school. The kids hate him for one reason;

His appearance.

He doesn't have fair skin or dark skin. His skin resembles a crocodile's. He sat right at the back because no one wanted him to sit in front, for he is the tallest in the class.

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student, Kayla Harper." The teacher spoke, and Waylon looked up as he saw the new girl smiling shyly.

She has a long brunette hair and she had the most exotic coloured eyes. Her eyes were Iris Purple and Waylon couldn't help but smile a little. Kayla was sitting right in front of him when the teacher told where she's going to sit. Kayla glanced at the back and saw Waylon and gave him a small smile.

Waylon, not sure what to do, smiles back. That was the first time someone was not judging him by his looks. Instead of paying attention to the teacher, his mind was thinking about her.

Recess

Waylon was about to have his lunch until he heard someone crying. His mind said that he should ignore it but his heart told him to take a look. He saw a group of boys and a few girls were crowding around something.

Luckily for his height, he can see what's going on: The kids were picking on the new girl._ 'Damn,' _he thought. Her first day in school and now the jocks and preps are picking on her. Waylon somehow had an instinct to protect her.

"HEY, leave her alone!" He boomed. Most of the boys turned to Waylon and start to beat him up. Even though Waylon was in pain by the jocks beating him and the preps calling him names like 'Retard' or ' Croc freak,' he gave Kayla a gesture that she should get away from the scene.

Kayla, unsure on what to do, ran as fast as she can to the principal's office. "Sir! There's a group of kids picking on a boy."

But to her surprise, the principal laughed. "Nonsense! The boys are showing school spirit. Besides boys are always like that."

Kayla wanted to punch the principle but she doesn't want to get in trouble. Instead, she went back to the place where the boy had saved her.

Waylon was all beaten up and covered in blood. Suddenly, a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Kayla smiling at him. "Are you alright," she asked. Waylon gave her a grunt of telling her that he's getting up.

"I'm fine," he said. " Thanks for ya concern but i'm the one that's suppose to ask you, chére."

Kayla giggled at him. He's kind of cute asking her that question. "I'm fine. I'm Kayla. What's yours?"

"Jones. Waylon Jones," said Waylon, giving her a small smile that reveals a bit of his sharp teeth. " So why's those jocks pick on you?"

Kayla looked away and turned back to face him. "Well they picked on me for being such a bookworm but that's no the problem. The problem was that they bullied me for smiling at you back in class. Why does this have to do with you?"

Waylon's eyes are now serious. "You must promise not to tell this secret to anyone in this school, a'right?"

Kayla nodded. The two sat next to the tree, facing each other. Then, Waylon began his story.

" You see, I was born with a rare skin condition called _epidermolytic hyperkeratosis_, a disease that made my skin looked like this," he points to himself. " With this disease, it killed my mama when she gave birth to me. My aunt took me in only for the money and she never really love me."

"To me, I'm just some abomination hell spawn. She kept spraying me with holy water and it hurts like hell in my eyes! When school starts for me, all of them have hated me ever since."

Kayla didn't know what to say. Waylon had a really bad childhood and he didn't ask for it. Without thinking, she gave him a hug to show that she feels sorry for him.

" I'm sorry, Waylon," she whispers.

Waylon, taken aback by this action, returned the hug. "_ Merci, chére."_

Suddenly the school bell ring and the two of them walked into class together.

" Hey Waylon."

" Yes?"

" Friends?"

Waylon gave her a smile. " Always."

* * *

**Aww this is touching! Please review!**


	3. Bullies

**By the way, this story was in Louisiana since Waylon has a Cajun accent.**

* * *

As the two were walking down the hallway, both of them stopped at Kayla's locker.

" So Kayla," Waylon asked. " Where do you live?"

Kayla describes the address, number and details slowly. After describing, Waylon smiled. " Kayla, your house is at the opposite of my house-"

" Well, well if it isn't the beauty and the freak," a voice sneered.

Both of them turned around and saw a guy wearing a football jersey and next to him was a girl in a mini skirt and white top. " John Jameson," Waylon growled. Kayla could tell that he really hates this guy for Waylon said it with a detest in his tone.

" What's the matter, Freak Show?" John taunted. " Too dumb and retarded to fight me?'

" Hey leave him alone!" cried Kayla as she stood in front of Waylon. Waylon was surprised.

" Kayla, what are you thinking?"

" You helped me from the bullies. Now, I help you," she smiled.

The two bullies laughed. " Look here everyone!" John sneered, " The nerd is defending the animal!"

With those lines everyone laughed. Some of the students threw books at Waylon.

" HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL! STOP IT!," Kayla cried.

John laughed. " Look Mandy, we made the new girl cry." With that he punched both Kayla and Waylon until both of them hit the nearest locker.

" Oh John! She's bleeding," Mandy laugh between snorts. Waylon was mad. He can't believe that jock had almost killed his only friend. After the other students left the scene, Waylon helped Kayla to get up.

" Come on, lets get you to the nurse," he replied with concerned in his eyes. Kayla has problem walking, due to John's blow but Waylon gently guides her to the nurse's office.

" We're almost there," said Waylon softly. Soon, they were at the nurse's office and the nurse came in just in time.

" Hello Waylon," she greeted sweetly. " Been bullied by those kids again?"

" Yes Ma'am but it's not me this time. They're pickin on the new girl too." He showed Kayla to her.

" Oh you poor thing! Don't worry honey, I'll fix you up in no time. Waylon you better go back to class! You can visit her once school is over."

Waylon wanted to stay, but he knew he had to listen to the nurse's orders. Before he goes back to class, he walked to the bed Kayla was in.

" I'll be back. Hold on, chère," he whispered.

_3.00 p.m._

School was over and Waylon quickly rushed to the nurse's office. The nurse looked up from her clipboard, " Oh hello again Waylon. Your friend is recovering quickly only bruises but no fracture."

Waylon gave a sigh of relieve. " May I see her?"

" Of coarse you can, dear."

Waylon walked to the bed and saw Kayla sitting up to look outside the window. " Hey Kayla, how are you doin?"

" Kayla turned around and smiled. " Waylon! Oh I'm glad to see you! It's a bit boring being in here for so long."

Waylon laughed. '_She's so cute when she pouts like that.' _" Don't worry, you'll be out soon. I even brought your bag her with today's homework."

" Thanks Waylon," Kayla threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Standing there with shocked, Kayla pulled away shyly. " I'm sorry Waylon I-I didn't mean to-"

" It's fine, Kayla," he blushed. " It was not a problem at all."

The nurse came in and smiled. " Well, she's ready to leave now but don't run into anymore trouble, okay?"

" Yes Ma'am and thank you," said Kayla. The two of them walked out of the school and saw a car parked in front of a school gate.

" That's my dad," Kayla points out to the man in the care. Mr Harper looks a bit thin but not too thin with a black cropped hair and a goatee and wearing glasses. Kayla rushed to the car and kissed her dad. Waylon noticed that Kayla was telling her dad something and it made him smiled. He gave a gesture for Waylon to come here.

" My daughter told me that you've been helping her on her first day in school and saved her from the bullies. What's your name son?"

" My name's Waylon."

" You are a bit odd in the skin, but what's inside of you counts. So would you like me to give you a ride home?"

Waylon appreciates Mr Harper's offer. No one has ever gave him a ride home. He was used to wait at the bus stop. " But Sir, I-"

" I insist, son. You deserve a ride home for saving my daughter."

Waylon grinned and went inside the car while Kayla sat in front with her father. Waylon told Mr Harper where he live and during the car ride, Mr Harper told him about his career.

" The reason why we had to move is because I got a promotion to be a lawyer."

" What kind of lawyer, Sir?" asked Waylon.

" He's a lawyer to defend some guy name Tom Hopkins for the crime he did. Most of the people at court thinks that his punishment is death for he 'raped' a white woman," Kayla explained.

" So the guy is black?," asked Waylon with curiosity.

" Yes but I'm not convinced. Most of the neighbors were racists because they still have grudge and taboos I believed," said Mr Harper with serious in his voice. " I've looked up to Martin Luther King Jr's speech and I think that we are one.

Waylon was proud of Mr Harper. He didn't judge him by his skin condition and his race for he was also black without the condition. " That sounds like a big step, Sir."

" Yes and daddy is like Atticus from ' To Kill A Mocking Bird."

Waylon was confused. " I'm sorry Kayla, I've never read that book before."

" It's alright, Waylon. You can come to our house anytime," said Mr Harper.

Soon the three arrived at Kayla's house and Waylon went the opposite direction to his so called 'home'.

"Bye Waylon!" Kayla called out. " Thank you and see you tomorrow."

Waylon turned around and whispered, " No, thank you, Kayla Harper."

* * *

**Wow, that was long. Just a note, please don't flame this and please review!**


	4. Meet The Family

**If anyone doesn't know the age of the characters, here they are: Waylon and Kayla are both 17 years old.**

* * *

It has been two months since Kayla and Waylon know each other. Both of them defended each other from bullying with Waylon's help since he's more experienced than Kayla. In returned, Kayla helped him with his homework after school at the library. There was one time that Kayla did go to his house. Unfortunately, Waylon's aunt answered the down and told Kayla to go away and she was very scary.

'_ Horrible bitch,'_ Waylon thought about that incident. He wanted to apologize to Kayla but his aunt had locked him inside his own room so he can never escape. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. Waylon looked outside his window and saw Kayla.

" Hey there, Kayla!" Waylon called out. " I'm sorry about my aunt."

" It's alright Waylon. Mom and dad wants you to come over for dinner if you're not doing anything."

Waylon smile and looked back at the door to see if his aunt is unlocking the door or not. When he looked down, he said, "Alright. I'm coming."

He slipped out of the window as quite as he can. He doesn't want his aunt to find out that he's gone. _' She doesn't even care for me anyway.'_

As soon as he's on the ground he meet up with Kayla at her house. " I'm glad you're here Waylon!" she beamed. " I'm sorry if I had to bother you-"

" It's fine Kayla. It's more of a blessing to me," Waylon gave her a reassuring smile. " Now lets go."

The two of them went to Kayla's house. The house was marble white with a red roof and a small porch. Kayla opened the door and invited Waylon inside.

" Mom! Dad!" Kayla called. " Waylon is here!"

Soon Mr Harper came out of the kitchen and Mrs Harper came downstairs. Mrs Harper has the same brunette hair like her daughter but she doesn't have purple eyes only blue ones. She has a delicate figure like a ballerina. She smiles sweetly at him.

" Hello dear, Kayla told me all about you and she's right, you do look funny in the skin. But you are very sweet and nice to her and that's what I need to see," said Mrs Harper as if she's seeing a famous movie star.

Waylon was a bit flabbergasted at Mrs Harpers excitement to meet him. He was so lucky that Kayla and her family did not judge him by his looks and he felt like he was part of the family. " I'm glad you're here Waylon," said Mr Harper. " I need your help."

Waylon, not sure what to do followed Mr Harper to the kitchen until they went out from the back door. Outside, Waylon saw a grill and next to it was a small bowl full of meat.

" Now you know why I brought you here?" asked Mr Harper with a small chuckle. " I'm gonna need help cooking the lamb chops and you can help me grill it."

Waylon's mouth started to water. Lamb chops that are cooked and he's going to help Mr Harper as if he was his own son.

Meanwhile, Kayla was helping her mom cutting up some potatoes for tonight's dinner. Her mom was heating up the pot and Kayla passed the cut up potatoes to her. Mrs Harper looked at her daughter. Kayla looked a bit sad and she was watching her dad and Waylon doing the grill outside.

" Is there anything you liked to talk about, honey?" asked Mrs Harper.

Kayla went to her mother sobbed quietly. Her mother comforts her like a real mother would do until Kayla broke the silence.

" It's about Waylon, mom."

Mrs Harper was confused. " What's wrong with him? Don't tell me you don't want him to be your friend."

" No I want him to be my friend!" Kayla cried. " But I want him to be more than a friend."

Finally, Mrs Harper understood. " You love him?"

Kayla gave a small nod. " Yes mom, I love him. He's sweet, gentle and I don't care what everyone says about him. He's not a monster but he's misunderstood."

Mrs Harper gave her a smile of approval. " Kayla, I know how you feel. I had the same result when I met your father. As your mother, I approved of your relationship with him. Does he know about this?"

Kayla shook her head. " No, I'm scared that he doesn't love me back."

Mrs Harper placed a hand on Kayla's shoulder. " I'm sure he'll love you back. Besides, you're his only friend and I see a good soul in him."

This made Kayla feel better. She gave her mom a hug. " Thanks, mom!"

" You're a natural, son," praised Mr Harper at Waylon's work. " You said you've never done this before?"

Waylon just shrugged. " Pretty much."

The two of them went back inside the house and placed the rack of lambs on the table. Waylon saw Mrs Harper and Kayla who are already seated and there's baked potato and a jug of lemonade. " You can sit next to me Waylon."

Waylon sat next to Mr Harper and the family started the dinner. During the dinner, Waylon has a lot of conversation with the Harpers. Mr Harper told them that Tom's trial was tomorrow and everyone wished him good luck, including Waylon. Mrs Harper will accompany him and Kayla and Waylon can do their free activity tomorrow since Saturday is coming.

" Why don't you two have fun tomorrow?" Mrs Harper suggested to both Kayla and Waylon. Mr Harper nodded his head in agreement. " That's a great idea, Susan. It's been a long time since Waylon had fun."

Kayla saw Waylon's blank expression. She knows Waylon never had fun for he had been abused and tormented in his life. She placed her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. Waylon noticed this, gave her a small smile and returned the gesture. Kayla knows what kind of activity they will do tomorrow.

Suddenly, Kayla noticed both of her parents were whispering about something. " Kayla," said Mr Harper. " Your mother and I discussed about a certain topic for a month now. How would you like Waylon to stay with us?"

Waylon couldn't believe his ears! Both of Kayla's parents wanted him to stay with them. " Sir, I don't know what to say."

Mrs Harper gave him a warm smile. " I think you deserve it Waylon. For all the things you've done for Kayla and away from your alcoholic aunt."

Waylon felt like he's free. " Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Mr and Mrs Harper looked pleased with Waylon's answer. Kayla can't keep the smile off her face. Her one and only friend is going to live with her. They will spend times together and maybe she'll confess her feelings for-

' _No. Not yet.'_

" Then it's settle!," said Mr Harper proudly.

* * *

**Wow, Waylon's part of the family! Lets see what are they going to do tomorrow ;)**


End file.
